A Forbidden Romance
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: The sannins are having an affair, so is their assistants and their pupils.  What do you expect from a village where everyone breaks the rules? SaSuSaku. Orochimaru/Tsunade. Kabuto/Shizune.  One heart... Love makes people do crazy things... Even the Hokage
1. Prologue

**And so before school starts (Which is on Monday) I decided to leave a little gift. It's not a one-shot, it's a story. I got too much on my hands but I couldn't help it!****I will continue the others though and I do expect some good reviews to see how i am doing. No flames! I cannot stand them! I was wrong but I cannot read flames for my story or any other! **

**Warning: This fic is...uh... twisted and a little dark, so... please review, don't just read and get off, just review. (Wow, I sound a little desperate.) As you notice my sotries are rated M because of suggestive themes, violence, strong languages, sexual content, and other things... blah, blah. So... please enjoy!**

**

* * *

~*Prologue*~**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha…

Sakura Haruno…

Two very different people…

One familiar world…

Two different names…

One significant meaning…

Two bodies…

One heart…

Sakura stood at the border of Tanzaku Town, her face expressionless and eyebrows close.

Her long pink hair reached her mid-back, glossy and straight, slightly wavy at the end.

She waited and waited…

Then a strong familiar chakra approached her spot.

"Finally, but they're not here yet." Sakura said as she closed her green eyes to avoid eye contact with her teacher.

"Well, Sakura. At this time, no villagers are here to really witness anything so it should be safe." The busty blonde sighed, sitting herself beside her apprentice.

"Do you think this will ever stop shishou?" Sakura opened her eyes to meet her teacher's honey brown ones. They were filled with an emotion Sakura had grown familiar with over the past five years. Having being seventeen, and so mature as if she were a thirty-year-old. Her intelligence was so advance and almost perfect, her lover was jealous at times. About that lover…

The two sat in silence, no words spoken, not even the sound of them breathing.

"I'm sorry…" Tsunade started.

"Yeah, me too." Sakura smiled back at the blonde.

"Love makes people do crazy things." Tsunade sighed, then gave a smile of her own.

"I could say the same thing." A new voice chimed in, sitting between the other two.

"Shizune! A little late don't you think." Sakura smirked as Shizune blushed.

"Yeah, if they were on time, you wouldn't be able to see him in time and do you know how many days it has been since we've seen them?" Tsunade glared at her assistant and when she realized the dark-haired woman took it seriously, her and the pinkette broke out in a series of laughter. "W-what?" Shizune turned red.

"How gullible!" Sakura cracked at the poison maker.

"Ladies, I can sense them." Tsunade interrupted, her large breasts bouncing as she stood up, inhaling the scent of her lover.

All three of them arrived at the same time, side by side with the youngest in the middle and the other two next to him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered with a blush on her cheeks.

"Orochimaru…" Tsunade smirked with lovely honey orbs.

"Kabuto…" Shizune almost glared but blushed anyways.

Sakura stood in the middle of the two other women, her face similar o Sasuke's.

"You can take it off now Lady Tsunade." Sakura said without emotions.

Sasuke smirked, he was happy she was keeping up and she did a god damn good job.

"Right." Tsunade lifted her hands, blue-green chakra releasing from them towards Sakura. Slowly, a light purple chakra made from he mix of pale pink and darker blue.

"Good. I didn't think it would hold off the seal much longer.

Immediately, after the strange chakra was sucked out of her, her body was yanked by an unknown source, slamming against Sasuke's in a quite sexy way.

His hands wound up around her slim waist, fingers sliding under the smooth material that hides her smooth skin. He smirked as she returned the smirk and snaked her arm around his neck and the other at the back of his head, bringing his head closer to hers.

Their lips brushed, eyes almost closed as if they were enjoying their moments together alone… Without other grownups there watching them.

"Ahem." Kabuto cleared his throat, Tsunade was clacking her stiletto heels with an amusing glare, Orochimaru was smirking with his golden eyes and Shizune was blushing.

"Can you kids save this for later?" Orochimaru hissed, a smirk on his face.

Sakura forced the blush off her face, trying to keep an emotionless façade like Sasuke's.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled away but his arm was still wrapped around her slender waist.

"We have three more days, until then…" Tsunade trailed off, sliding herself under Orochimaru's arms. Although the man was skinny, she found herself looking good under his arms, safe as she thought and completely wanted. The blonde placed a hand on his chest, her eyes looking at his golden ones.

"Don't worry, my dear. We will have all the time to ourselves." Orochimaru licked her ear, sending shiver down her spine and making her wet with want.

Shizune stood next to Kabuto, blushing like mad and shy to get any closer.

"Come on…" Kabuto pulled her by her waist. "We've been closer than this." He whispered the last part in a seductive manner.

"I…" Shizune blushed even more, her eyes searching looking elsewhere.

The sannins…

The assistants…

The pupils…

Since Tsunade is the Hokage, she can pretty much get away with a lot of things. However, this was just unforgivable, what she was doing. Although she had managed to fool Jiraiya and Naruto when she fought Orochimaru near the outskirts of Tanzaku Town, she couldn't keep doing it forever. Her love for the snake was completely concealed, she did a hell lot a good job hiding it, even Shizune when she had fought Kabuto. We all forget one… Sakura… She was exceptional but it doesn't mean they were going to suspect her anyways…

_

* * *

Even if she and Sasuke Uchiha wee sharing the same heart._

_Forbidden was written all over their relationships…_

_Treachery…_

_Just…Forbidden…_

_

* * *

_**I've never read anything like this so I was like... Why not write about it!**

**Review because... Sasuke said so.**

**Next chaps will be longer but don't expect it tomorrow because I have work to do.**


	2. Rule Breakers I

**And we are back with our masochist story. Thank you for the reviews!**

**

* * *

Rule breakers I**

Her lips tasted like oranges today, bright oranges that reminded him of a certain color of outfit he had found annoying. But he didn't care…

He had her right now, pinned beneath him, her scent all over him and his mingling with hers. His lips grazed over hers harshly, bruising them but he knew she didn't mind.

She never minded anyways since they had been doing this since…

Sakura whimpered softly, gripping his hair to pull him down to her, closer to taste him.

Sasuke moved over and slid his hand underneath her dull red shirt, stroking her flat smooth stomach. Sakura had been impatient with all those ministrations, he wasn't giving her the real thing yet.

"Sasuke…" She half glared when he looked bored and acted as if he wanted to take his time. "Hurry…" She gasped and felt his teeth sink into her flesh and drew sweet blood, dark red blood. Sakura got used to their painful sex, that was how Sasuke grew to like it and that's how she got used to it with him.

He noticed her impatience and practically, he ripped her tan skirt along with her panties.

"Are you wet for me Sakura?" He whispered against her ear, making her shiver with insane want. He licked his mark again and smirked at the new bite.

He could feel their heartbeats, loud and hard… Both could hear them since they shared one. Sasuke was already bare, Sakura wouldn't want to undress the grumpy teen.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered against his shoulder.

"Hn."

And pushed two of his fingers straight into her, causing her back to arc and her full breasts to collide with his chest, Sakura released a long moan.

Push…

Lick…

Scream…

And she came into his hands, just like that.

Sasuke was the King of smirks, seriously, when didn't he smirk?

As he was about to kiss her, a mark on her stomach caught his eye and he stopped his movements completely, his eyes narrowing at the strange mark.

"Sasuke…" She said, annoyed.

"Sakura. Where did you get that." And of course, the snake's pupil demanded a straight answer. Sakura gulped but remembered to keep an emotionless façade.

"What are you t-talking a-about?" She glanced around, sitting up to face him.

"Sakura." He said through clenched teeth.

"Ok. Sorry but I had a mission and I sort of… failed when I was stabbed." She admitted.

Once she saw Sasuke's sharingan on fire in the dark, she quickly pulled his shoulders and crashed their lips together.

And she knew, whenever Sasuke had **that **face on, sometimes, even her cannot stop his bloodlust. He forgot about it for now, he will enjoy their time together, but once their time is up he will…

Sasuke slipped his tongue fiercely inside her mouth as Sakura did the same with much force, she pulled on his cock and caused him to groan in their kiss.

She smirked, clearly pleased at her work. She noticed his possessive aura growing once more, affecting his large flow of chakra but she paid no such head and focused on how to fuck him tonight.

She gripped the bed sheets tightly as if her breath depended on it.

His thrusts were faster and harder, exactly what they needed to get their minds off what had happened before and all the fights they had to resist to keep their secret.

And as she came down from her orgasm, she caught her breath and once more, enjoyed the warmth of Sasuke's seed spilling inside of her. She wouldn't worry about pregnancy because of the special pill Tsunade and her had made.

Although at first, Sasuke hated using condoms because they were so… icky and hid all the desirable walls of tautness when he's doing her, and even stopped having the full sex with her just so he wouldn't want to use the stupid rubber.

When she told him about the pill, she wished she had told him something similar sooner jus to see that sexy smile again, not as sexy as the smirks he gives but it was the warmth that radiated off it and melted her heart.

Anyways, he pulled her on top off him and kissed her swiftly on the lips.

Sakura sighed and relaxed as their heartbeats pounded and fainted mutually.

"Sasuke-kun." She whispered, most likely to herself.

"Hn." He groaned as her sex moved slightly with gentleness on his, he slid himself to the left to prevent anymore 'things', there were some other 'things' he had to take care of.

He moved away from her, sliding his pants back on quickly and didn't care for a shirt.

His katana swiftly tucked in his waistband/rope.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait! Where are you going?" She reached for his arm but he pull away, anger visible on his eyes.

He was never like this after sex, he would be teasing her, acting as if he was a mute on the route to Road Island.

"Sasuke-kun." She whined as he didn't answer her and kept his firm posture.

"You lied to me Sakura." He smirked, eyes bloody with the menacing sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered. Hands clutching at the sheet to hide her chest, not from fright or shame but from disappointment. She couldn't have told him, she wouldn't want to risk her friend's safety.

"I know who stabbed you, and I know it wasn't from some stupid mission. Sakura."

His eyes bored into hers and he could feel how their heartbeats became irregular, fast and slow, loud and then soft again.

"I'm sorry, but-"

"But what? You're protecting him?" He said through gritted teeth, dark eyebrows knitting together in slight anger, he wouldn't get at mad at her, he knew what he was going to do.

"Are you going after him? Please don't!" She pulled him towards her but he jumped away with a sinister smirk. _I'm going to kill him. You mess with what's mine, you mess with me._

"No I am not." He vanished and blew a kiss to her, leaving the pink-haired girl dumbfounded for a minute. Sakura dozed off against her will, not having sufficient amount of space between their heart rates to stay conscious.

"Oh, kids and their mess." Orochimaru sighed, his arms crossed as he eyes the raven-haired Uchiha's room.

"Well, it's not like we can control them." Tsunade commented, waving her hand carelessly. At that, Orochimaru smirked and turned to face her.

"Hmmm…"

"Orochimaru, I d-don't l-like that look." Tsunade raised a curious eyebrow.

"If they share one heart and you, my dear, are the one who can discharge them…"

"Orochimaru. Don't start with your little scientific Einstein crap."

"Oh, well. I would've work, keep their hands off ach other for a while." He shrugged and turned away with her in his arms.

She gasped suddenly, a horrible intake of breath that contained such coldness.

"I can't feel one of them."

"What?"

"And the other is… Oh Damn it!"

* * *

**Whatcha thought? Review plz...**


	3. Rule Breakers II

**Ok, I loved the reviews and the favs, the alerts and the... other things. So, chapter two is a bit exciting I think. Beware of Kabuto/Shizune and Orochi/Tsunade. (Don't bash them please!)**

**

* * *

Rule Breakers II**

"What?" Orochimaru hissed, his eyebrows drawing closer together.

Tsunade sighed, rubbing her temples in aggravation as she thought deeper.

"Look, Orochimaru, as much as I love you, I really can't draw villagers' attention. Especially if that brat is out there, possibly on a rampage."

"Sasuke sure doesn't like people messing with his items." He shook his head.

"What? Is that what you think of her?" Tsunade stepped away from him.

"No, I mean, she is his right? Like… how do people this days say it… uh…"

"Never mind, but… wait for me. I got to find him."

"Wait!" He held up a hand and smirked.

Tsunade was about to kiss him but his face turned dead serious.

"Who hurt her." It wasn't a question.

Tsunade sighed, guiding him into the bedroom…

_

* * *

You know what? I think, no, I know that I am more than crazy, I am crazy for blood and revenge but when it come to Sakura. My Sakura Haruno? I am damn right insane._

_Whoever lays a fucking finger on a piece of her hair will experience what true pain feels like, then again… they might as well die once I'm done._

_Who the hell stabs my women! Are you insane? No way, you may as well be retarded._

_Sai… I'm coming for you._

The night fell in quickly, and he wanted to spend more time with Sakura and fucking her wasn't the only thing he had planned. That was just passion and hormones.

But whomever did this was deep and very stupid too. Even if you didn't know the Uchiha was Sakura's… complicated boyfriend, you should've known not to lay a finger on her.

Sasuke wiped off the dark smirk off his face, relaxing his eyebrows as his expressionless face took place. He kicked the wooden door open and let himself in.

"The hell?" The dark-haired Anbu awoken.

Sasuke's face remained apathetic for a moment and the two men took a moment to stare at each other. "The hag isn't here." Sai said apathetically.

"Hn." _Call her a hag one more time._

"Dickless isn't here either."

"Hn." _You can call him that._

"I don't like you, so… what the fuck are you doing in my house."

Neither said anything afterwards and a loud thunder broke the silence.

Neither jumped…

Neither spoke…

Neither twitched…

Neither blanked…

Maybe neither breathed? No.

"You. I should kill you." Sasuke said without emotions, his voice dripping no such venom but it was merely blank.

"Really Emo-prince?" Sai taunted, hand on his hip.

Sasuke didn't know whether to strangle the pest right now or squeeze him like a bug, plunge his katana in his pale stomach that he didn't want to see, or maybe pop his head off.

_I just have to pick one…_

Both teens looked so similar, yet they were two very different people.

Sai was clad in nothing but black pants and a small dark gray shirt that ended above his navel. Sasuke was wearing black loose pants and black boots, a tighter black shirt he had grabbed in haste earlier and black gauntlets, if it wasn't for his pale skin that had made a nice contrast with his outfit, he would've been 'the' perfect ninja assassin.

"Talk to me lover boy. To me it's obvious that you're both seeing each other and since you've fell in my trap…" Sai smirked as he grabbed his scroll. "We fight… because I love her too."

_The dobe reincarnated, he's in love with her too. Hn… pathetic._

"Well, then… Sai." The artist's name rolled on his tongue now with venom and because he hadn't spoken in a long time, his voice sounded raspy but the amount of venom added was still audible and very disturbing to the artist.

"I shall kill you because no one. No one touches my Cherry Blossom." He vanished, but his voice echoed in the dark plain room as well as the loud thunders outside.

Rain…

Sai could smell the soil and rain outside and the strange scent of cherry blossoms.

No doubt coming from Sasuke and although he was angered that now he realized what the bastard and Sakura-chan had been doing, he couldn't help but to feel amused.

He blocked Sasuke's katana with his painted one and their onyx orbs clashed.

* * *

She moaned as she felt a wet tongue, a familiar tongue licking the inside of her thighs but she wouldn't dare open her eyes, she didn't want it to be over now.

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned again and heard him chuckle.

She was lost, lost in the ecstatic feeling he was providing her with…

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned louder and snapped her eyes open, greeting him.

He smirked and started to fade away, muttering, 'sorry, orders are orders.'

"A clone." She said angrily, feeling the pain of her orgasm increasing, she wobbled her way into the nearest bathroom in his so complicated bedroom.

Relieved, Sakura rose, throwing on Sasuke's big white haori on to cover herself but her curvaceous body was still present as if she wasn't wearing nothing but a thin second skin.

The pain on her chest returned and now she wanted nothing but a good rest and Tsunade to seal the curse between her and Sasuke for a while. One heart…

Sasuke's half was far away, she could feel it, she could sense how fast the hear rate was and how much stamina is being used. But instead of him getting tired… He only got… Stronger and faster which was very abnormal for a shinobi.

He wasn't using the curse seal, hell he didn't even have the sharingan on but…

"What the hell…" She struggled, she was in pain too.

"Tsunade… shishou…" She fell back on the bed, a hand gripping her chest as a tiny line of liquid-like thing poured out of her mouth.

Shizune yawned, arching her back as she ran fingers through her disheveled hair.

A hand wound up around her naked waist and she blushed instantly at the contact.

"Come on, You have to get pass the embarrassment." The silver-haired nin groaned.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She dug her face in the crook of his neck and took in the scent of rain and hospital materials, and slight scent of sweat from their activities previously.

She looked at his black eyes, how different they looked without his glasses and how attractive he looked in her eyes without the ponytail. She could get used to that.

He pressed his lips against hers, demanding access as his wet tongue licks her bottom lip.

She granted access pf course and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him as her breasts bounced on his chest. He grabbed one softly, massaging it under his hand as she moaned in his mouth, she shrieked when his fingers played with her clit and slid down to enter her warmth. "Kabuto…"

* * *

Sasuke smirked as he shot three snakes towards Sai, black, green and yellow coiling around his neck, arm and leg, blocking him from performing any attacks.

"Listen to me, Sai. If you ever…" _Damn, too much words._

"Touch her again and I shall have your head and visceral organs hanging in my closet."

"I COULD MAKE YOU SWALLOW THOSE TEME!"

_That voice… Hn…_

Sasuke released Sai immediately, without turning around, his dark smirk present and eyes closed, a menacing aura around him.

"Dobe."

* * *

**Ok, How was it this time? I wish to get more reviews for this story than my other ones, except for (Craving leads to this.) Or maybe past that.**


	4. Rule Breakers III

**hI GUYS AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! I am so tired right now... so I'll seal my fingers when this is done. I am very happy that ur interestred nd tke ur time... folllow...**

**

* * *

Rule Breakers III**

"I don't know what the hell you're doing here teme but if you think you can come here and just beating on my friend! You are sadly mistaken." The blonde yelled angrily as he held back a punch.

"Hn. I thought I was 'your brother' and you wanted me back?" Sasuke said with a hint of amusement.

Naruto scoffed, chuckling mockingly as he pointed a menacing finger.

"You? A brother? Not in a million years pal. You've hurt me enough."

Sasuke, though taken aback took the whole disputation in his own sitcom.

Sweat poured down his cheek, cold sweat, not the one from fear but one of pure puzzlement even if he did not show it one bit.

"Hn. Dobe, you're talking like you love me or something." Sasuke wanted to sit back.

He waited for the explosion, the vein that will soon pop out the blonde's head… nothing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as if on cue the two ninjas were suppose to act or do something drastic. They stood there, Sai with a creepy smile on his face and Naruto with a serious face. Sasuke straightened his posture, he didn't come here to play silly games with those two, he came here to teach Sai a lesson about messing with his toy, his lover.

"You're a very sad emo-prince." Sai said disappointedly as he took a seat, ignoring the fact that an S-class missing nin was standing in his house with a dynamic killer chakra, evil glare and a painful-looking ten-foot-long katana.

"Stop calling me that." He said dangerously, his eyes still locked with Naruto's.

Sai gulped unknowingly, his eyes glancing at Sasuke then at Naruto.

Why did they have to hate and care for each other? Pick one dammit!

"Dobe's gay." Sai stated seriously.

* * *

Tsunade busted the door open with her forefinger, hands on her curvy hips as she glanced around the room for the familiar pinkette.

Nothing… She concentrated to feel the familiar chakra that was suppose to be here, resting her heart and her body.

Tsunade growled lowly in aggravation as she got nowhere with her search.

* * *

"Shut up." Sasuke growled dangerously as the curse mark tainted his body with black tattoos, teeth gritting and sharingan sipping wildly.

His hands ached to pull out the katana and slash them but a part of him wouldn't, a part of him remained still and waited for someone to strike first, for Naruto to strike first.

No one dared to…

"If you won't make a move… Then I guess I should." Once again the Uchiha vanished into thin air, his soft scent of cherry blossoms and lemons wafting over the rest of Team 7-except for Sakura.

Naruto wanted to growl in irritation, his keen nose had picked up his favorite girl's scent and it disturbed him already to no end.

"Sasuke, you bastard." Naruto said through clenched teeth as the unknown adrenaline rushed through his veins, chakra flowing around him.

"I don't have to bring you back… You saved me the trouble from finding you myself. The only thing left to do is…" He looked up, eyes a bloody red, "Break your body and force ya to stay!" Naruto flew upwards, crashing the ceiling with a resounding blow that shot Sai to the core. He hadn't noticed anything serious yet, he was in the background standing there with an expressionless face, that of an Anbu.

Naruto stood on the roof, his legs parted and claws prolonging in a sick cracking sound. His loud chakra flared around him, startling his opponent and widening his eyes.

_Dobe may be stronger than the last time I fought him, but I have to… _

Sasuke smirked in content, he was so busy trying to figure out a way to kill Naruto, he had forgotten why he was here in the first place and he also didn't see when Sai slipped out to find the blossom he admired. Oh so we thought.

* * *

Sai ran as fast as he could, he could sense her now, her chakra was very weak but unbelievably, there was no signs of danger in that. It was creepy and they thought his smile was. Tch, stupid flesh and blood beings.

Sai tore his skin open with a flick of his sharp nail, watching the dark red blood flowing freely over his arm, he bent over and let the chill cold liquid pour into black orbs.

Smirking, he followed the blood eyes he now possessed and headed west towards the woods, all the time, he felt as if someone was behind him… watching him…

In fact, someone was watching him…

* * *

Sakura struggled to keep herself awake and fight off the pain but…

She couldn't it was all so… painful and inexplicably disturbing.

"S-Sasuke-kun." She moaned softly…

Sasuke's ears perked up, the pain in his chest returned and he allowed the blonde one strike to torso. The dark-haired missing-nin sucked a breath and let it all out, as if he were trying to erase something. He smirked when he finished.

"Sorry dobe, some other time." He said, smirking as he vanished, sucking all the evidence that he was here with the dobe.

"Get back here teme!" But Sasuke sure as hell did not listen.

Naruto gritted his teeth, turning around to see where Sai had gone and why he didn't help.

Finding nothing but an empty piece, he turned away and left the damn apartment with a solemn look on his handsome tan face.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Sasuke cursed at himself for being carried away too quickly.

He shouldn't have left Sakura alone, his Sakura, all vulnerable to any kind of danger.

And that idiot Sai was after her too. Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes at this.

Who or what did he think he was? Fuck! He had Sakura first and he sure as hell was not going to give her up like that.

Sasuke stood back, allowing the force of Sakura's half of heart to tug automatically to his, pulling him at a much greater speed.

His cloak had almost fallen off him and his katana was tightly tucked on his waist, holding the fabrics together.

"Sakura!" He burst through the door, not caring that the piece of hard cherry wood snatched off its hinges brutally.

She laid, semiconscious on the King bed, crimson sheets of velvet and silk wrapped around her like a goddess waiting for her god to take her. Sasuke wouldn't mind…

He crushed their chest together, loving how the pressure of her soft mounds pressed against his chest, he could feel it already, how their heart started to move in synch…

"Sasuke-kun… You left…" She whimpered against his neck.

"Hn." He lowered his eyes, feeling slightly guilty for not listening to her, but he was too blinded that time by anger and jealousy.

How dared they stab her? That flawless body he worshiped, licked even…

How dared they try to damage it?

His possessiveness returned and he clutched her tighter to his chest, kissing the top of her head. Sakura giggled, not feeling pain in the slightest of ways.

"I'm glad you care." She inhaled his manly scent, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. Sasuke turned his neck, the smirk returning to place as he bent down to press his lips on her smooth skin.

Sakura softly moaned and leaned onto his touch, arousal present in a matter of seconds. It was unbelievable how he could get her wet by just looking at her. Now… Sasuke had no doubt she as drenched… Oh, he was going to take care of that good. All thoughts about what happened earlier went flying out the window.

Sai continued his pace, smirking to himself as he found the right way…

He looked deeper…

"There's nothing there." He said to himself with a frown as he picked up a piece of red cloth. _Sakura's blouse… _He thought angrily.

"Tricked… once again." A new voice said behind him but when he jumped to face the intruder, his feet landed in a void and fell… into an abyss that was only a genjutsu trap set by none other than Kabuto.

The silver-haired medic chuckled, pushing his glasses over the bridge of his nose.

Shizune lowered her head in shame, she didn't want this to happen to one of her **own **people, but her hear was set on one man… It was scary how she came to think betraying him would do her good.

Tsunade arched her back as she came down from her fifth orgasm, locking lips with the most dangerous sannin ever, their tongue intertwining skillfully and when Orochimaru wrapped his around hers, she parted for breath. Him and his tongue skills! Damn them!

He pulled out of her and tried to kiss her again but she pushed him away.

It would be creepy if he pouted like a child but instead, he locked his arms around her and inhaled her scent, of coconuts and berries…hmmm, he thought sake would've been her best but apparently, the woman did have some time to be… a woman.

"Something the matter?" he said creepily, she didn't fail to hear the slight sarcasm.

"I left her." She said grimly.

Orochimaru chuckled, his pale skin contrasting strangely with his long dark hair and to Tsunade… strangely she found that hot. Older people!

"What?" She almost punched him, and him dodging it was a very wise move, otherwise, he probably would've been on the other side of the fire country right now.

Orochimaru sighed and hushed her slow mumbles and curses.

"Listen." She listened closely, adding chakra to her eardrums…

Yep, they were moans alright and the pounding of the bed was no mistake.

"Whatever."

"Now, allow me the pleasure to make love to you once more?" He spoke formally, strangely… **that **attracted her and she kissed him softly before lowering her naked body over his, his hands wondering over her with gentleness.

How ironic was that?

Far away… Naruto grumbled, his tension relieved as he got off the Hyuga heiress.

She cried inwardly, feeling less than the prostitutes down the streets.

What was she to him? What will Neji think? **Her father?**

She loved Naruto and right now, his anger was being relieved into her…

She knew he didn't think of it that way, of course not! Naruto wasn't **that **kind of person. Right? Hinata raised the sheets above her chest, ignoring the sounds of him pulling his clothes back on.

"See you later Hinata-chan." he said, a little too full of joy.

"O-ok." If that's what would make her Naruto-kun happy, then so be it!

* * *

**Hahaha! Didn't see that comin did you. So, I think, think that the next cap will have a sasusaku lemon!**


	5. Rule Breakers IV

**What should I say? I luv u guys' reviews! thank youuu all of you. And whoever added this as a fave or alert!**

**This chapter is only lemon. The next chap has the action ok? So whoever looooves lemons (like I do) This is your chap. Well its only one nd Its not THAT great but I managed hehe. its just...uh. ok.**

**

* * *

Rule Breakers IV**

Sasuke lowered his head towards the hollow of her neck, breathing in her floral scent as his lips made wonderful love bites on her pale skin. Sakura let out a moan as his hard length pressed against her core,rubbing gently on her dripping pink flesh.

"Sakura… beautiful love." He chuckled. "They shouldn't mess with my property."

Sakura mewled as his tongue traced her nipple, his teeth biting onto her chest as he have done many times before.

Heat pooled at the hollow of her stomach, emitting a moan from her, Sasuke lowered his mouth to her navel, placing kisses repeatedly and licking her flesh.

"Mine… They know that you, Sakura, are mine."

"Yes… I'm yours Sasuke-kun. Always." Their **heart **pounded simultaneously.

"Take me… I'm yours."

Sasuke smirked at that, "You didn't have to say, I would've taken you anyways."

He plunged inside of her taut warmth, her inner walls stretched and took him all in, squeezing him and pulling him deep inside her dripping heat.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! Ohhh!" Her eyes rolled back, hands gripping at his biceps as he thrust his length into her.

She moaned aloud as Sasuke sunk his sharp canines into her flesh, breaking the skin with utter satisfaction. He looked back at his mark, never ceasing his thrust as a large smirk formed on his lips.

He almost laughed but that was not the moment.

He went in faster, faster until her back lifted and the bedpost slammed against the wall. Knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't care if the wall crumbled down and they collapse in all their fucking glory on the other side of the hideout, he would ravage her nevertheless.

"Sa-su-ke-kun… ah-ah-ah!" She screamed, a deep moan following after.

Their joined hips and juices mingled heatedly, their mouth although not connected, they could feel each other's harsh pants. He played with her breasts, her hard nipples between his fingers, pink and swollen like her lips.

Half a heart… it was beating, almost too fast… at their actions.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore, Sasuke stopped messing with her tits and crushed their lips together. She could feel herself coming near but the pain hit her lower region when Sasuke had dared to pull out of her and grin sadistically.

Her half-lidded eyes, clouded with bliss, widened…

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell? I… fin-ish… please…" She whimpered.

"Sakura… I would never leave my Cherry Blossom unsatisfied…" He chuckled…

His head dipped towards her opening until he faced her womanhood.

Sakura jumped as his tongue instantly plunged inside her, in and out repeatedly.

The warm tongue that was in her mouth just minutes ago was inside her pussy.

Her juices flowed out, into his awaiting mouth, he went in again, licking her, taking her clit between his teeth gently. Her hands gripped his hair tight, pushing him deeper inside her until she could feel him almost lick her spot… but only his cock would reach further.

Still, this… this was… heaven. Getting tongue-fucked by the hottest missing-nin in Konoha, scratch that, in the ninja world.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun… Oh… yes, more! More…" She couldn't control her mouth, not her body's needs, not her words nor her loud moans and screams.

"Come for me blossom… I want to drink your nectar."

"God…" She stopped jerking towards him and came, exploding in his mouth.

Sasuke lapped out her juices like a thirsty cat wanting his milk.

His handsome was covering with her cum, she blushed, her breathing slowing.

When her eyes lowered towards Sasuke's lower regions… she was surprised to see that he hadn't come yet. Shit!

"Sakura…"

If it was one thing she was never good at… it was this.

The first time she had ever done it, Sasuke said she was so soft and so teasing.

Sasuke loved it when she did it but she would always get this feeling that it was never enough. A blowjob for Sasuke coming up. His smirk was stretching into a grin, the only things lacking were his hands behind his head as he groaned in pleasure.

* * *

Sai could've sworn the ceiling was moving. It was pounding like an earthquake was about to slam upon him. And although the noises were eerie, he could've sworn he heard someone moan Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… Why the hell is his name everywhere? Even in my head?" Sai repeated with a frown. He was out of the genjutsu from what he could tell by the scent of his surroundings.

And he could smell a familiar scent he had recognized from none other than the leaf.

* * *

"B-but… Sasuke-kun…" She blushed in embarrassment.

Sasuke chuckled, laying back with his hands behind his head, just what Sakura feared he was about to do. If that didn't work, then **this **would.

"Sakura-chan… Pleasure me…" His onyx eyes glistened, he approached beside her naked self, whispered seductively in her ear. "I love the feeling of your mouth around my cock."

Her mouth watered, she quivered in utter desire as he took her warm hand in his and guided it to his throbbing member. A small groan escaped his throat at the touch.

He moved with her, his eyes drooping close in ecstasy.

Sakura got the hint, she pushed him back gently and lowered her head towards his shaft, taking him all in her mouth, her tongue licking the side and thrusting himself in her cavern.

His hands gripped her hair tightly as if his sanity depended on it.

"Sa… Nhgnn… Sakura… You're so, so good." He smirked, the pleasure of her mouth working on him rivaling with heaven.

"C-close… so close…" His seeds shot in her mouth, white cum dripped at the corners of her moist mouth, yet Sasuke saw the want in her eyes.

He brought her onto his lap, his smirk nevertheless present on his face as he dipped his head between her creamy breasts. He nipped at her flesh, marking her as his and only his.

His hands wondered and felt around her stomach and her thighs, rubbing them as he kissed her skin.

"Sasuke-kun…" She moaned.

Sakura lifted her hips, settling her warmth on Sasuke's hard cock, as he penetrated her, both teens groaned, Sakura threw her head back in pleasure, her mouth parted.

A couple of seconds later, she started to thrust against him, slowly and gently at first as her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers curling around his damp raven hair.

Their hips coated with hot juices, the sounds of their moans and groans, the slapping of their appendages, it all could turn anyone on.

"Sasuke-kun.. I.. ya… I'm coming…" She repeated breathlessly.

Sasuke linked their lips together as they moved in synch, desperate for release.

Sakura moved faster, her breasts creating a sweet friction between the both of them.

And before the light blinded their vision, an unnoticeable device flashed their moving bodies as they rode their way to orgasm.

"I love you."

"Hn. I know."

* * *

**Short but, I'll make the next chapter longer. Review for me guys! Any questions, I'll answer.**

**Oh I forgot to say that, ya, next chapter we may get into depths with whats happening between Hinata and Naruto.**

**Mini-spoiler: Hinata's other beau... hehe... **

**Sakura's problems... and the flash? hm...**


	6. Rule Breakers V

**Disclaimer: Don't possess Naruto.. if I did... muhahahahaa... Sakura centric**

**Sorry there is no lemon in this chapter but the next one may have a quickie.**

**

* * *

Rule Breakers V**

Sakura drew lazy circle on the raven-haired boy's chest, feeling him breathe under her palm. His handsome face looked calm and angelic, however in the inside, Sakura knew exactly what inhabited- insanity and danger.

Yet, the pinkette did not care, she kissed the corner of his lips and stroke his damp hair one more time before she prepared to go home. To the Hidden Leaf Village.

When Sakura had arrived, she hasn't felt so sore since she and Sasuke had made love for the first time. Her thighs were aching, her hips were burning and her breasts were left with a tingling sensation, just on the twin buds. She could still feel his mouth on her skin, his lips filling her with kisses and his tongue down there; her face flushed scarlet.

Tsunade was safe and sound in her office possibly drinking sake with Shizune, and half of her heart was nevertheless beating. The only thing she hated was that she couldn't a have a full one to beat for Sasuke. And Sasuke only.

It was dark, all the civilians, merchants and businessmen were either inside their homes or at bars having fun, whatever else normal people do.

Her parents were sleeping two doors down her room and her cat rested peacefully at their feet. She smiled and closed the door with a soft thud, heading to her own room.

She took a quick shower to prepare for bed, after all… It had been a very **long **day.

* * *

Sai couldn't sleep, his eyes were burning, his heart was breaking bit by bit very slowly and painfully as he remembered what he saw. He stared at the picture between his fingers, curling his hands around it.

Sakura looked so beautiful and erotic in the picture but instead of seeing himself beneath her and his hands holding her waist, it was **him**, that bastard they said that looked exactly like him-except for the spiky hair.

Although Sai hated it, a part of him almost felt like nothing.

Angrily, he curled his hand around the picture in a tight fist and crumpled it.

He wouldn't snitch on Sakura, he would never but if it goes to far…

He would take Sasuke on himself.

* * *

The first thing or person that popped in Sasuke's head when he awoke suddenly was…

Naruto?

Wrong, it was Sakura and her soft smiles, her moans and her soothing words.

He felt the left side of his bed cold and abandoned… he hated when that happened.

In lieu of her warm body pressed against his would be an empty hollow of cold sheets.

"Damn it." He could feel himself getting hard again-not a good sign.

Sasuke pulled his pants on, his katana still intact with them and a smug grin on his face.

He didn't care if Orochimaru was hissing his name to go back to bed.

What Sasuke Uchiha wants… Uchiha Sasuke gets. Period.

* * *

He was close now, he could smell the leaves, literally smell the scent of cherry blossoms and dirt. He stood atop the hill, looking at the village he wished to call his home.

The village was ablaze, silhouettes of Anbus and other special ninjas lurked around for criminals… and sadly for him too. He hated the henge-no-jutsu, so he wasn't about to perform it just to get a couple of miles from where he was standing.

Sasuke sighed, tucking his arms back in his sleeves and masked his chakra to perfection.

Before he jumped, a single kunai heavily scented with ink jutsu pinned his sleeve to the tree. Immediately, his anger rose sevenfold, thus activating his sharingan.

How the fuck did he not see that?

"hehe… Emo boys are horny alright. Got that from one of my books." A face he pretty much did not wish to see blocked his sight from the village.

"You again." Sasuke growled as his body melted into a snake, causing the black kunai to fall dully to the ground… then sinking into the earth with acid.

Sai's breath caught in his throat at that, but his façade was much careful not to give his bewilderment away. "Uchiha. Either you go back to your gothic hole or you die here… in my hands." Sai said sternly, his face pale and void of emotions.

Sasuke looked apathetic, he did not move at all.

"Look, I'm giving you an option and most ninjas do not agree with that. I am giving you a chance to go back where you had came from and leave this village in peace. Leave **her **in peace."

Sasuke's ears twitched, his mind playing the last part of the sentence constantly.

_Leave he in peace_

_Leave her in peace_

_Leave her in peace_

Hell no, he did not like the sound of that at all. He knew who the artist was referring to, he had to make sure his look-alike was not talking about his flower.

"And who exactly is this **her**?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed.

"Sakura-chan, who else?"

The nerve was hit and a broken nose was not too far away.

* * *

Sakura stretched her limbs, yawning as she cuddled her pillow to sleep.

For some reason, the shower didn't help relieve her anxiety, neither did it help her hickeys any. She frowned slightly, it was going to be two weeks before she sees Sasuke again.

And the boy never held that long, not even for a day so if he came crashing in her window right now, she wouldn't be too surprised.

And her thoughts hasn't rushed out of her brain yet when she heard the sounds of a thousand birds chirping from the hill atop the village. If she could here it so sharply from here… then it couldn't be good.

"Sasuke-kun."

She could've sworn she forgot her underwear as she rushed out the window.

Sasuke got angrier the more Sai repeated Sakura's name, his lips were moving; true, however Sasuke was responding with his fist. What kind of replacement did they seek?

Sasuke didn't like him, not at all, in fact, the boy **loathed **his look-alike.

He loathed him to **death**.

"Don't be such a pussy emo-boy. That's not all you've got." Sai said with a slight grin as his eagle attacked Sasuke.

"Don't be such a cock sucking bastard." Sasuke countered.

Sai didn't show his anger at all, his controlled his eagle's movements and aimed them at his opponent. Sasuke was pokerfaced, he pinched the eagle's toe as it flew above his head, thus it tumbled clumsily and flat dead on the soil. Soon, it turned into acid and sunk into the ground. Sai's eyes widened a couple of sizes.

That's what had happened to his kunai earlier.

"W-w- how?" Sai couldn't stutter, his book taught him better.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and jumped over Sai's head, kicking him a few yards back.

Sai flipped, wincing at the impact of his chakra-filled kick, his birds flew from his sleeves, explosives dangling on their feet.

Sai moved a few feet away, his hands swiftly performing his jutsu.

His long scroll twirled around until animals of different sorts, snakes and rats even, all came out dressed in ink. Explosive tags imprinted on their inky skin.

Sasuke seemed scrutinize his surroundings, watching as the menagerie scroll sent more animals flying out towards him.

His sharingan swiftly examined them before he coiled around himself and blew all of them away. "Fire style: dragon flame jutsu!"

It did work but the animals were persistent and kept coming back.

Sasuke jumped up in the air, snakes coiling around his arm as their venom shot down like rain over the pests.

"You have an impressive talent Uchiha." Sai's gaze flew upwards, dodging the katana that was aiming for his head. He panted slightly, dusting off his long sleeve.

"Hn."

Sai started to draw out his katana…

"I'm not suppose to kill you. If I wanted, I would've done so a long time ago." The Sasuke that was fighting Sai the whole time popped away in blaze, interrupting the root member from taking out his sword.

Sasuke jumped from the tree, his eyes burning with sharingan.

The slight breeze carried their raven hair to the side, brushing cheeks and hiding glares.

Sai fisted his hands, yet his expressionless face did not show anger.

"Then why are you still here, when you can have this time to spend with precious Sakura-chan?" Sai almost mocked him, his eyes closed for a light moment.

Sasuke growled, "Don't say her name like that."

"What? Sa-ku-ra… chan…" Her name slithered at the tip of his tongue.

Sasuke smirked, "You need a lesson. I don't like your mouth, it seems like it could cause some damage. Seriously worse than the dobe's."

"You mean dickless." Sai corrected.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, chidori twittering in his hand carelessly.

"Wait-"

Sasuke didn't wait for him to finish his sentence, the electricity shot from his hand and aimed for Sai's chest.

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you doing?"

* * *

**Ok, so this one... didn't really have lots of actions as I thought it would have.**

**But I did update soon.. I guess. But I can almost promise that the next chap will be good and Sai.. well, Idk. Naruto will be back next chap, hehe.**

**So... review just like last time, loved them. Thank you!**


	7. Rule Breakers VI

**Enjoy...**

**I Do not own Naruto**

**But I do own the plot!**

* * *

**Rule breakers VI**

"Sasuke-kun! What the hell are you doing?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows at the rogue nin. Sai immediately kneeled beside the fifth with respect, his face passive.

_Why do I have to save his ass every Goddamn time? _She thought angrily as she thrusts a glowing fist towards the raven-haired ninja's head and he fell with a heavy thump.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he sheathed his sword, chidori slowly losing its color.

"I can't save your ass every time you do this." Tsunade said.

Sasuke merely smirked but she was not angry since she knew why he was smirking.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade asked impatiently, flipping her pigtails back.

Sakura wasn't paying attention to neither of them, she rushed quickly to the fallen boy beside her mentor's feet, her face full of concern.

"Oh, my! Sasuke what have you done to him?"

Tsunade backed out a little, adjusting her Kage robe, she rolled her eyes at the scene.

"He won't remember anything past yesterday at 5:00 P.M. Bring him to his house Sakura and make sure to add something near his bed… like, his bingo book or something." Tsunade turned and faced Sasuke, a menacing glare sent his way by the blonde woman.

Sasuke sighed, understanding what she was referring too, but he just wanted to pull Sai out of Sakura's arms and drive his sword through him.

Angrily, Sasuke hopped in the forest trees and left, half heart clenching painfully; a feeling he hasn't felt since he had witness an enemy attack Sakura on the battlefield.

Or since his family had died, he could no longer feel for them _fully _anymore. With only half of a heart, he could no longer have the hatred he _really _wanted, the one he desired.

Sasuke clenched his fists, turning his back as he teleported away… away from them.

* * *

"Today you shall meet your new fiancé, Hinata-san." Neji said apathetically, his arms folded and his pearl eyes held hers as if trying her patience.

"B-but, why?" Hinata questioned nervously, leaving her quilt on the small table."Hn Hiashi-sama's orders." Neji turned, his back already the last thing she was seeing before she panicked.

Hinata hastily locked the door behind her, her eyes flickering from her bed to her desk.

Her heart was thumping loudly, hard and nervously. She was not ready for this, not at all. Sure, she was seventeen but it wasn't time for suitors to start annoying her!

"Oh no…" And she had just made love to Naruto last night, she told herself that even if it was just a fuck to him. He had come to her that night… that night they all had thought Sakura and Shizune were missing…

* * *

Naruto stood before the door he had so many times broke down, mostly to get what he wants. And right now, he wanted to kick some serious ass. More specifically… Sasuke's.

He walked right in, very slowly and carefully as a calm cat, yet the curiosity in his eyes were far from lacking demonstration.

"The hell do you want this time brat?" Tsunade asked as she angrily slammed the scroll on her desk. At the same time, she pulled another one out of the drawer and drew furiously on the sacred paper.

She listened to what the boy had to say, but he didn't say anything. He just kind of… stared at the ground.

"Naruto! Stop wasting my time."

"I have a serious request." He said, fisting his hands.

Tsunade heard the gravity in his voice, she stopped her actions and narrowed her eyes at him. "What's your request boy?" She kept her eyes on him, her fingers twirling around each other."

"I want a Sasuke retrieval mission. Alone."

Tsunade sighed as she straightened her position behind her desk and refocused on her work. "Go rest Naruto."

"No! Give me that mission! It's the only way I could-" He stopped, lowering his head to the ground, his lips trembled as he struggled to keep his mouth from releasing all he had to say. He couldn't!

"That you, what? Naruto?" Tsunade asked slowly. "Speak before I throw you out of my office." She ordered through gritted teeth.

"J-just please… let me go. I need it. Please?" He pleaded with a softness she had never heard from him before. She almost fell backwards.

"Alright-"

"Oh Thank you! Thank you! T-" He was delighted and did not think about anything at all.

"On one condition though."

"Anything but a team. Please, anything but that." His delighted voice died down.

"Sas- I mean, Uchiha's retrieval mission has moved up a rank. It's S-rank Naruto and you're barely a chuunin."

"So? I can kick his ass! He couldn't have gotten that stronger! I've fought him two days ago and-"

"You What!" Her eyes bulged out, she didn't know about this fight, she knew Sasuke had infiltrated the village but she didn't know Naruto had actually saw him, even fight him.

Tsunade needed to talk to Sasuke about this advantage he seemed to be taking. If it weren't for his mentor. Orochimaru, she would've let any foreign village have his head on a silver platter.

"You're leaving tonight, bring Neji with you and Shikamaru."

"What, no female?" He grinned.

"What? Are you in desperate need to get laid?" She smirked in return.

"uh… No!" Naruto denied quickly, his mind switching to recent events involving a certain girl.

"Whatever, gather those two and leave my village by nightfall."

"Understood." He said seriously. "Thank you Granny."

A vein popped in Tsunade's head but fear replaced her anger instead.

What if they got deeper in than they should've? _That's what she said._

* * *

Hinata bit her lips anxiously, she had never wanted any of this. She was in love with somebody else dammit! However, her opinion never mattered in any case especially with her father.

She glanced at Neji who looked as apathetic as ever, he seemed as if he had no interest in this at all actually.

Hinata was close to tears now, those men looked really powerful and tidy, their faces held hunger and lust.

Somebody had to save her from this misery. Fast.

"Presenting my eldest daughter, Hinata." _And weakest, she wanted to say._

One of these Hyugas was suppose to take her hand in marriage. By the end of the week.

She had no say in this, the worst thing was… She wasn't pure anymore. In other words, she was not available for arranged marriage.

A servant entered the room, kneeling before them with high regard.

"What is it." Hiashi demanded.

"A ninja has requested to enter your grounds sir."

"Who is it?" Hiashi held a hand to the suitors, a fake apologetic smile on his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga-sama."

"Dismissed."

Hiashi had never thought of seeing one of the most annoying people he has ever known. He hated that boy with a passion at times.. Ok, maybe all the time.

The blonde stood in front of the gates, a serious look on his face. As soon as their eyes locked, he almost regretted leaving his meeting behind.

"What do you want?"

Naruto almost screamed, everyone today had asked exactly the same question!

"What's going on in there Hiashi!" He asked with a grin, shining off his headband.

"I don't believe that is any of your business." Hiashi's pearl eyes narrowed more as his veins forced themselves off his temples.

"Oh you can tell me. I'm sure it won't upset me." He sighed in defeat as the shinobi ignored his words.

"Get on with it brat." Hiashi sighed as he noticed the look of defeat in the blonde's form.

"Listen here kid, I'm in a meeting with requested guests in there, one of them is suppose to take my daughter's hand by the end of this week."

"Isn't she a little too… young? She's barely a genin." Naruto threw his hands up.

"No boy, I'm marrying Hinata to one of those suitors."

Naruto could've sworn his breath had ceased. He had to think of something quick in order to make his image less suspicious.

"Well-uh.. That's quite unfortunate because… uh." Naruto seemed to think about his plan, even though he had none.

"What?"

"The Hokage has requested her for a mission. Nightfall, we leave the village." Naruto had said it all so quickly, he did not even wait for Hiashi's answer, afraid that he might hold him for more questions.

This was… really bad.

* * *

Sasuke did not leave the village like he was suppose to. He had come earlier to meet Sakura but instead got confronted by some coward who people thought looked like him. Fuck no! he was not about to give up, he had been watching Sakura ever since she had placed Sai in his home, she had not left his side ever since. Sasuke grew tired of that, he disguised himself and took a walk over the lake.

Understanding the major rules in this village, he was not suppose to be here. But he had to. He knew if an Anbu spotted him, he would have no choice but use his sharingan on them-if possible.

The hag, as he calls her, always saved him when he was close to being exposed. He knew she was only doing this because of Orochimaru and he felt so… used. Sasuke hated this feeling, this painful pinch in his chest.

He decided to leave once his anger had cooled down.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she removed her green palms from the root member's forehead, she smiled as she felt his breathing increasing and his eyes opening to the world.

Dark and similar to Sasuke's his skin was paler and his lips were more feminine. She didn't care, she loved Sasuke.

"How are you feeling Sai-kun?" She smiled sweetly like the cherry blossom she was named after.

"Lost, and…" he stopped to scrutinize her image. She was barely dressed in a black medic skirt and a white tank. Her bangs were pulled back and her eyes stood out perfectly with her larger-than-normal-forehead.

"Ugly, what happened to me? I feel like I'm missing something."

Sakura looked away from him, she was suppose to leave a long time ago but no, she had to make sure he was ok before she parted for home.

"Sakura. Can I… ask you something?" his voice tone changed, dark eyes boring into hers dangerously. Sakura gripped her armchair and gulped, she blinked multiple times before sighing a 'sure.'

"Why are you with him?" Sai whispered, his body lifting off his bed to feel her presence.

Sakura silently moved her chair back and smiled weakly.

"W-what are you talking about, Sai I-"

"Answer me, the Hokage's jutsu did not work on me. Would you please do me the favor by answering me, Sakura?" he hadn't used her name in such a tone before.

She pressed her lips tightly together, her face was flustered by that gaze he was giving her. Sai might be emotionless, but now, he gave that face Sasuke usually gave her when he was horny.

"I… I love him."

"No, you don't. You can't. He-He's not worth it. He doesn't deserve you." His voice rose as his fists clenched, he wanted her! What the fuck did she not understand in that!

He had made his love for her obvious. Sai smirked, he lifted his shirt off his body and smiled at her, his eyes radiating no emotion.

"W-what are you doing? Sai-"

"I have to show you that I'm the better man, Sakura."

Sakura jumped backwards on her chair, not caring how she fell but as long as his lips did not touch hers like he just intended. She failed.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I moved and all that stuff happened. -sigh- there was suppose to be a lemon in this chapter but I didnt wanna make it too long. it'll be boring. So the next chapter will definitely have a lemon. I luv you guys' comments, seriously. :D They keep me going! Ask me anything... if you want, I'll answer. Next time! **


	8. Rule Breakers VII

**HOLY CRAP! THERE'S A LEMON!**

**not the best lemon, but i tried my best, don't scold me for it please! **

**this chapter is mostly lemon and the next one will have the drama, haha, poor Hiashi -cough- ya.'**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rule breakers VII**

She thought she felt his lips somewhere on her body, his lips felt warm and uninvited on her neck, she never thought he was capable of doing something like this. The only person she had ever done this with was Sasuke and she planned to keep it that way.

He pressed his form fully on hers, locking her wrists above her as he licked on her flesh.

"S-Sai! Stop! Stop it!" She wriggled around, tried to kick her legs but failed miserably since they were locked between his. Sakura fought tears.

"Sai, please, you're my friend… why are you doing this? Please, stop."

He probably didn't hear her, because by now he would've stopped if he saw the pleading look on her face, her teary green eyes and quivering lips. Sai looked emotionless with just a hue of pink resting above his cheeks. He attempted to slide her shirt off but she thrashed so much it was impossible, she finally slid herself at an odd angle and slammed her forehead against his. Boy did that hurt!

This move immediately sent the root member 20 ft back, knocked out instantly. Sakura rushed out almost as fast as she knocked him off, adjusting her clothes as she ran out towards her house. She had tears seeping from her eyes, moans and small whimpers escaped her mouth.

_She felt like she just betrayed __**him**__, Sasuke-kun…_

After this… She would never look at Sai the same ever again.

* * *

"Finally, I almost-" Sasuke stood up and cut himself off when he noticed the broken Sakura rushing towards him in the living room.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry… So sorry." She threw herself upon him, squeezing his body to hers as she cried on his chest.

"W-why? Something the matter?" He asked seriously, eyebrows furrowing.

"Sasuke-kun, it was my fault, I should've never stayed there… I-I n-never thought h-he would… h-he would…" She shook almost violently against him, crying with a red face.

Sasuke almost pushed her back, he gritted his teeth and growled angrily.

"What the hell happened? Who are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you, b-but… please Sasuke-kun… promise you won't go after him? Please?" She pleaded. Sasuke sighed and nodded, showing her his attention.

"It was Sai, he-"

"That bastard didn't force himself on you, did he?" He knew.

His grip on his katana tightened, his chakra flared aggressively around him, scaring the living out of Sakura. "Sakura." He cupped her face tenderly, his touch did not reflect his appearance at all.

She almost flinched, thinking he was about to hurt her.

"I'm sorry… I love you, I love you Sasuke-kun." She repeated.

Sasuke thought rage blinded him but he didn't feel it anymore, he felt an emotion, a foreign emotion. It was tearing him from the inside, it was strange and unexplainable.

It was as if that half of a heart he has was smaller than enough, it was tearing…

"But he didn't reach far, I… knocked him out before he could reach further." Sakura reassured, hoping to get some reaction out of Sasuke, the littlest beside his poker face.

"Sasuke-kun, really I'm-"

"Shut up." He crushed his lips on her own.

* * *

Sometimes, Neji can be way smarter than his uncle, Hiashi. How could the old man not see through Naruto's lie? Hinata to a mission at this time?

Tsunade herself had talked to the Hyuga in private with the clan and the elders, aware of the arranged marriage the young Hinata was about to commit herself to.

Hyuga Hiashi had been so full of himself, he had smirked the entire time and was grateful to have another powerful clan entering his, and vice versa.

The requirements for eligibility were simple and he didn't even have to question his daughter about anything. He just needed the suitors' words.

She met all the requirements.

First Date: None (?)

First Kiss: None (ya right)

First Time: None (ya right)

Boyfriend: None. (?)

Neji almost had to slap himself back to reality, he doubted the first two were true, his uncle had way too much pride. He had even convinced once to get Hinata arranged with the infamous Uchiha Sasuke but now that he's a traitor and everyone is scared shitless of him, the Hyuga settled for something less.

Neji gritted his teeth and watched Naruto leave with Hinata behind him, he was glaring at the back of the blonde's head, sensing something abnormally incorrect about their actions. She was way too comfortable, she didn't faint when he faced her and whispered things in her ear, she didn't not stutter much, she simply answered even though she was blushing furiously. Neji had to get to the bottom of this.

"Uncle, I'll be back." he said, not waiting for the old man's response as he parted behind the couple. Neji was going to be part of the mission after all.

* * *

Sasuke had always been hard during these lovemaking sessions with Sakura. He wasn't as gentle as she, nor was he patient. Tonight, he was a little strange and wasn't as hard as usual, Sakura assumed it was because of what happened or what almost happened with her and Sai earlier. She cringed at that thought, afraid of what Sasuke might do to him. Kill him maybe.

Boy was she right!

She allowed him to dominate their position as usual, his lips on hers bruising her mouth with an edge of sexiness she couldn't describe. She laid on her back, wrapping her arms around his neck and moaning as their tongues fought a battle of dominance. Sasuke groaned and placed his knee between her legs, prying them open hastily.

Sakura mewled in his mouth, helpless against his actions, but she admitted she liked it.

He broke their lip-lock suddenly and parted for her slender neck, he smirked as he felt the blood rush quickly though her veins, beating against the soft flesh of her skin. Not wanting to wait any longer, he tore off her blouse, revealing her round creamy breasts.

Those were one of his favorites, soft and wonderful, he took a nipple in his wet mouth, sucking on the soft flesh and stroking the other supple breast with his other palm. Her mouth opened in a pleasurable scream, her body on fire with the incredible jolts of pleasure Sasuke was sending to her body. He removed his lips slowly on her flesh, his eyes blazing red as he mouthed the words; mine, over and over.

"I'm yours, I know I'm yours." Sakura repeated between moans as she weaved her hands through his hair. The heat rushed down to her nether regions, wet substances dampening her panties instantly. She unconsciously bucked her hips against his in some sort of pattern as the painful need became unbearable to sustain.

Sasuke smirked against her flesh, quickly he peeled off his shirt and followed were his nin-pants. Sakura breathed hard in anticipation, biting her lips from time to time at the sight of the hard appendage she had seen so many times before, her mouth watered at the scene of him taking it in his hand and stroking it lightly. She knew he was teasing…

But she never stopped him, she loved the things he did to her body, she loved how his lips licked her body and made her tremble in immense pleasure, his teeth nipping on her flesh, his tongue and his cock inside of her, deep where it brought stars in her eyes, made her body undergo series of erotic sensations.

Sakura made an attempt to rise from her laid back position but Sasuke quickly towered above her again, wasting no time in removing her skirt and panties, he faced her entrance, a sinister smirk on his lips as he took the velvety flesh of her folds in his mouth, he licked her, earning a loud moan from the pink-haired girl.

He inserted two fingers, teeth nipping at her clit and the small flesh of her folds, he felt her shudder in pleasure above, her screams uncontrollable and wild as she yelled out his name to give her release.

Sasuke sucked on her more, holding her hips firmly with his other hand to keep her in place as she came flowing in his mouth. "Oh! Sasuke-kun!" His mouth was coated with her white fluids, with an erotic smirk, he licked his way from her core to her mouth.

He kissed her gently this time, taking his time to suck on her pink bruised lips.

Sakura tasted herself on him, she pulled him tighter against her, widening her legs to give him more access. He broke their kiss and stared at her, his eyes holding something she hadn't quite seen before. "You're mine, nobody else is allowed to this but me. Understood?" He narrowed his eyes at her time, the smirk never leaving his lips. "He can never touch you like I do…" Sasuke purred, licking the shell of her ear and nipping at her flushed earlobe. "He has to know that you're mine, I don't share Sakura."

She merely giggled and nodded a yes. "I love you."

With that, he plunged his cock deep within her opening as both moaned at the sudden jerk of pleasure rushing through their bodies. Sasuke sunk his teeth on the flesh of her throat, marking her several spots as **his **and **his **alone, he waited until her large scream faded and her tight inside stretching to take his whole member in.

She panted slightly and wrapped her legs securely around his slender hips, Sasuke brushed their lips together and started his wild rhythm inside her.

He grunted in pleasure as her tight walls squeezed him and pulled him inside more as his each thrust was made. Her body was moving against his own in such a hot manner, he had to hold onto her before he had gone wild and throw them both off pace.

Sakura moved her body in a higher angle, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she felt him hit a more sensitive spot inside her, she moved higher in the same angle, this time feeling his whole shaft driving inside her until their hips were completely connected.

"God, Sakura… you're so tight." Sasuke moaned, his lips on the skin of her neck, his hands below her rear massaging the flesh there. "Mine… No one else's but mine."

Sakura flushed, he moved their position and now she was on top, fully in control.

"Sasuke-kun…" She threw her head back, her legs around his waist tightening behind him and urging him to go faster and deeper inside her. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of her neck, panting harshly as his orgasm neared.

He would make her cum flowing tonight.

Sakura's dominance was short-spent as Sasuke moved their potion backwards and she couldn't see his face anymore, he was behind her. A loud moan tore from her mouth as he stretched her pussy from behind, thrusting inside her in a deeper more comfortable manner. He liked it. He loved it.

His hand moved to hold her hips, she did the same, intertwining their fingers.

Sasuke drove himself forward as she moved oppositely, making them move in sync. He kissed his way from her back, nipping softly each time on her flesh and marking her as his own. He was close now, he could feel coming at the tip of his cock, tempting to discharge. "Sakura…"

"Sasuke-kun, I'm close, so close. Harder! Harder!" She moaned, squeezing his cock inside her, holding them both in place.

One, two, three, four thrusts and they stopped completely, shuddering in pleasure as their bodies, coated with a sheet of sweat, wrapped around each other.

Both moaned and came together, Sasuke shot his seeds inside her as she came flowing over his member. Harsh pants and breaths could be heard in the room, Sakura laid on his chest, spent on their lovemaking (harsh fucking). Sasuke's firm chest moved up and down along with Sakura's petite form. Both teens then looked at each other and smiled.

"You'll always be mine, Sakura." Sasuke smiled gently as he kissed thee top of her head.

"I know, Sasuke-kun. I love you." She said softly, tightening the hold on their fingers together before sleep took them both away, their one heart beating simultaneously.

Nothing would stop them from being together. Absolutely nothing. Right?

"I'm still killing him tomorrow."

* * *

**Not a cliffy, I think...**

**Thank you those who reviewed my previous chapters! I 3 you all! **

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter, maybe it was ok?**

**Anyways, I'll try my best to update faster because school's a week away to be over (for now).**

**Bye! =D**


End file.
